


以貌服人

by qq2121647800



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq2121647800/pseuds/qq2121647800
Summary: 文章中肉的部分





	1. Chapter 1

第四十一章 上半部分  
　　岑易彦的手便顺着付如年穿着的衬衫往里钻。

　　带着轻微茧子的大手沿着付如年的脊背一路往上，勾得付如年喘息声都变得更大了一些。

　　付如年微微一笑，一手直接去摸岑易彦的下面。

　　岑易彦身上还穿着西装，整个人十分正经，但其实下面早已经硬了，坚挺的肉棒将西装裤子顶起来。付如年拉开裤链，手摸进去，发觉那肉棒最上面渗出粘液，将内裤都弄湿了。

　　看来，岑易彦也是很有感觉的……

　　付如年再接再厉，低声说：“主人，我想让你操我，用这个……狠狠的进入我的身体……”

　　岑易彦的喉结猛地滚动起来。

　　他伸手开始脱衣服。

　　付如年面上带笑，后仰着躺在床上。

　　他的双腿直接夹住岑易彦的腰部，就这么慢条斯理的欣赏着岑易彦的动作，间或用脚趾磨蹭岑易彦的腰部。

　　高定西装直接被扔在地毯上。

　　脱掉衣服的岑易彦看起来少了分冷漠，多了份凶悍。

　　他眸子紧紧的盯着躺在床上的付如年，一寸寸的将他全身扫过，仿佛只用眼睛，便已经将付如年操过一遍。

　　付如年也是骚。

　　即便两个人现在还什么都没做，他便已经开始发出低低的呻吟声，装的特别像。

　　这促使岑易彦的动作变得更快了。

　　他的手指摸上付如年的身体，直接抓住付如年的那根，挑挑眉。

　　付如年哑声道：“你要是说我小，我就要生气，不跟你做了。”

　　岑易彦低笑出声。

　　他的手指在付如年的肉棒顶端重重的一压，登时逼出了付如年的一声尖叫。

　　在这种事情上，付如年还是第一次，他根本是思想上的巨人，行动上的矮子，虽然在脑中幻想了许多遍，但真正开始的时候，却忍不住有些害羞。

　　他用一手挡住自己的眼睛，像是小猫一样，呻吟的奶声奶气。

　　岑易彦深吸了一口气。

　　他一边帮付如年套弄，一边将放在床头上，显然是付如年准备的润滑拿到手中，倒了许多，往付如年的下面摸去。

　　付如年有些难为情。

　　前后的夹击让他有些自顾不暇。

　　他毕竟没什么经验，自己手淫和别人帮忙的感觉是完全不一样的，没一会儿便腰部往上一挺，射了出来，与此同时，岑易彦也将顺利的将两根手指刺入付如年的身体中。

　　里面太过炙热。

　　岑易彦的手指微微勾起。

　　“啊……！”付如年的喘息猛地变了调。

　　他的身体微微有些弯曲，眸子里水润水润的，目光盯着岑易彦看，与平日里一副骚气的模样完全不同。

　　“慢、慢一点，我承受不住。”付如年小声说。

　　听起来可怜巴巴的。

　　岑易彦之前总听人说，很多人表面上清纯，其实在床上很骚，这还是第一次见到表面上骚里骚气，结果在床上这么清纯的。

　　而这样，反而更是激起了他某一部分的欲望。

　　想直接插入进去，把这个人干的哭出声来……

　　岑易彦又加入了一根手指，低声道：“腿分开些。”

　　付如年在床上有种乖巧的感觉，闻言便真的将腿分开一些。

　　下面被三根手指塞的满满的，岑易彦模拟着动作满满的抽插起来，却并不会让人觉得舒服，反而有些……怪异。付如年全身都泛着粉，胸膛剧烈的起伏。

　　没一会儿，手指退了出去。

　　付如年动了动身体。

　　他还未反应过来，便感觉到一个东西抵在他的穴口处。

　　付如年顿时紧张起来，他忍不住说：“我……我害怕……你戴套了吗？”

　　他突然有些退却，但都已经到了这种时候，根本不可能停下来……

　　岑易彦的身体顿了顿。

　　有谁能想到，看起来像是身经百战，不管是语气还是表情，都一副骚破天的人，竟然会在这种时候感觉到害怕。岑易彦低下头，在付如年的额头上亲吻了一下：“别怕，我戴了……”

　　他的手指捏住付如年小小的乳头，一边把玩着，一边坚定的插入了进去。

　　“唔……”

　　付如年眼神微微有些失神。

　　岑易彦的肉棒很大，进入的时候，像是将付如年的身体分开成两半……

　　岑易彦掐住付如年的腰部，缓慢的插入其中，好一会儿，也才只是进入了半个柱体，却已经将付如年的整个身体都塞的满满的。

　　付如年一手紧紧抓住岑易彦的手臂。

　　眼泪突然顺着眼角流入两鬓，他身体颤抖：“你……你抱抱我……”

　　岑易彦一愣。

　　他敏锐的感觉到付如年有些不对劲儿，忙伸手将付如年拉起来，两个人就着相连的姿态，拥抱在一起。

　　付如年急喘几声。

　　这个姿势，也导致之前岑易彦还未进入的肉棒，全部都挤压进付如年的身体里。付如年有些难受，他忍不住摸了摸自己的肚子，腿夹着岑易彦的腰，将头放在岑易彦的肩膀上。

　　过了好一会儿，缓过劲儿的付如年才红着脸说：“可以了，你动一动……”

　　岑易彦眼眸一暗，猛地向上一顶！

　　“啊——”付如年发出一声尖叫。

　　粗大炙热的肉棒撞击在身体里，好巧不巧的直接撞在那一点上，付如年从未感受过这种快感，他不由自主的夹紧了自己的双腿，低声呜咽。

　　“老公……”付如年喊道。

　　岑易彦：“嗯。”

　　他答应一声，一下一下有节奏的撞击着付如年的身体。

　　只几下，原本付如年萎靡下去的小肉棒，便颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，可以看得出来，他现在是舒服的。

　　岑易彦放下心，等付如年适应了这种节奏之后，便开始九浅一深的插入。

　　他也算是天赋异禀，像是打桩机一样，插入的速度又快又重，每一下都将肉棒顶入到最深处，摩擦着付如年最敏感的那一点。

　　付如年的双手攀附着岑易彦的身体，随着他的进入，身体一上一下：“啊……啊、慢、求求你……慢一点……”说到最后，见岑易彦没反应，付如年赌气一般，直接一口咬在岑易彦的肩膀上。

　　岑易彦再次低笑一声。

　　他伸手揉了揉付如年的头发：“别咬我那么紧。”

　　一时之间，付如年都有些分不清，岑易彦说的是他咬在他肩膀上的，还是下面……

　　他面上一红。

　　羞耻感慢慢的升起，付如年松开嘴，却忍不住压抑着自己的叫声。

　　岑易彦见状，伸手将付如年按在床上。

　　两个人姿势变换。

　　付如年双腿被高高抬起，直接架在岑易彦的双肩上，而岑易彦则跪在床上，这个姿势比之前的更方便他进入，他掐着付如年的腰部，狠狠的插入进去。

　　“唔……”付如年忙用双手捂住自己的唇。

　　可即便如此，小小的呜咽声仍旧会泄露出来。

　　岑易彦略微有些发红的眼睛盯着身下的付如年。

　　此时的付如年已经完全进入状态了。

　　他眼睛湿润，手指分开盖在脸上，一手往下面摸去，手指碰到两个人连接的地方，就像是被烫到了一样瞬间收回手，隔了一会儿，又忍不住往下摸。

　　岑易彦每一下撞击都异常用力，像是要将囊袋也塞进付如年的身体里一般。

　　快感不住的累计。

　　付如年只觉得下面仿佛已经被撞得麻木，他已经感觉不到疼痛，只有快感源源不断的传来，他松开手，低声喊道：“老公，受不住了……我不行了……”

　　岑易彦狠狠的撞进去，慢条斯理的说：“你不是说，你渴望得到肉体上的满足吗？我觉得这种程度，应该还没法满足你。”

　　“你……”付如年闷哼一声，“禽兽！”

　　房间中，啪啪啪的肉体撞击声不绝于耳，也不知道何时才能停歇……


	2. 以貌服人 第46章中间部分

第四十六章 中间部分  
　　付如年凑过去，在温宴明的唇边亲吻一下，随后直接跨坐在温宴明的身上，笑了笑：“最多两次吧，我现在有点饿，胃里空空的，想早点吃饭。”

　　温宴明喉结滚动。

　　他的大手直接伸进付如年的衬衫里，轻轻的在付如年细腻白嫩的皮肤上揉弄。

　　他另一手抱住付如年的腰，唇直接凑上去，在付如年的乳头上轻轻的舔咬。

　　“唔。”付如年闷哼一声。

　　温宴明挑眉：“身体这么敏感？”

　　他说着，将付如年身上的衬衫脱去。

　　衬衫下是一具颇有些瘦削的身体，皮肤上面有很多红痕，一看便知道是有人在上面啃咬出来的。

　　温宴明一愣，几乎瞬间便知道了那个人是谁。

　　他忍不住问：“我和岑易彦谁更大？嗯？”

　　付如年一怔，漫不经心道：“他呀。”

　　温宴明：“……”

　　温宴明顿时有种在这方面被比下去的感觉，他忍不住心想，就算是不如岑易彦长又如何？还可以从技术上比过！

　　虽然之前从未有过经验，但架不住温宴明看过很多类似的片儿啊！

　　温宴明有样学样，一手在付如年身上抚摸，嘴中不住的吃着付如年的乳头，直把那地方舔咬的硬挺起来，泛着光泽， 一副任君采摘的模样才满意。

　　付如年那地方十分敏感，被温宴明的动作弄得整个人都不住喘息。

　　他眼睛微微眯起来，微微挺了挺身体，倒像是要将乳头往温宴明的嘴中送一般。

　　温宴明见付如年享受的表情，登时有些得意。

　　看，自己的技术还是很到位的！

　　这么想着，温宴明便忍不住伸手去摸付如年的屁股。

　　付如年的屁股浑圆，手感十分好，温宴明的大手捏上去，就像是捏面团一样，那地方顿时被他捏的变了形。

　　几乎瞬间，温宴明便忍不住开始想，等会儿操干进付如年的身体时，该有多么的舒服。

　　而这样的人，竟让岑易彦给捡去了。

　　幸好这人是个骚的。

　　不然他还真是一点机会都没了。

　　这么想着，温宴明有些着急。

　　他拆开一个，刚想套上，便听付如年说：“等会儿。”

　　温宴明手上一顿。

　　付如年将手伸进温宴明的裤子中。

　　温宴明已经有了感觉，肉棒整个挺立起来，鼓鼓囊囊的，被内裤勒的有些难受。付如年将他的内裤扯下来，那玩意儿登时撞在付如年的手中。

　　付如年便从温宴明的身上下去，跪坐下来。

　　温宴明呼吸一紧：“你……”

　　付如年仔细的看着面前的这根肉棒。

　　温宴明的这玩意儿确实是长，看得付如年心中嫉妒。而且，温宴明显然并没有怎么用过这东西，颜色并不脏，上面青筋暴起，显得有些狰狞。

　　它的顶端微微有些弯，这样的肉棒，在插入的时候，会更容易让人得到快感。

　　——和岑易彦的一模一样。

　　之前为了验证，付如年也仔细观察过岑易彦的，知道他也是这样，就连正对着肉棒的时候，青筋的长度和角度都一样。

　　付如年慢慢呼出一口气，那肉棒便抖了抖，从顶端渗出点液体来。

　　原本付如年对这种东西一点感觉都没有，还觉得口的话有点脏，但此时近距离的看着，莫名的便觉得身体燥热起来。

　　他像是被蛊惑一样，脑袋慢慢往前，伸出粉嫩的舌头，在上面轻轻的舔了一下。

　　温宴明：“……操。”

　　而从温宴明的角度来看，这种视觉是十分具有冲击力的。

　　这让他有了很强的征服欲。

　　想将肉棒插入付如年的喉咙，狠狠顶撞……

　　虽然这么想着，但温宴明却只是咽了咽口水——他真是怕了付如年了，总觉得付如年的每一个举动都会不按套路出牌，所以脑海中一有这样的念头，便怕付如年一生气，直接离开。

　　付如年完全不知道温宴明的心思。

　　他张嘴含住温宴明的龟头，舌头在上面重重碾过，便听头顶上的温宴明倒吸一口气。

　　几乎是瞬间，温宴明推了付如年一把，付如年向后仰了一下，头撞在副驾驶的座位上，他刚要生气的质问温宴明做什么，便见温宴明脸上带着一丝迷茫，眼睛眯起，肉棒一股股的朝上喷出带着腥气的浓精，又洒落在温宴明自己的身上。

　　付如年：“……”

　　付如年简直猝不及防，终于知道温宴明推他做什么了。只是……

　　他不可置信道：“你……这么快？”

　　这才多长时间？一分钟不到吧？

　　温宴明：“……”

　　温宴明面上一红，忙说：“我是处……第一次！我保证接下来不会再这么快了！”

　　付如年哭笑不得。

　　他看着温宴明的肉棒。

　　原本射精后软下去的肉棒很快便硬了起来，可以说恢复速度超级快了，这一点，又和岑易彦的对上了。只不过，岑易彦可没有这么快过。

　　也不知道岑易彦知道自己的小兄弟这么快，会不会觉得温宴明不争气。

　　温宴明像是为了证明，忙将付如年抱在怀中亲吻。

　　付如年便将之前温宴明拆开的套套给温宴明戴上了。

　　两个人位置变换，付如年躺在后座上，身上的衣物全部被脱去，最后一腿被温宴明抬起。

　　温宴明眼睛发直，看着那个地方。

　　避孕套上自带的有润滑剂，温宴明用手撸了撸，手上顿时黏了很多粘稠的润滑，他伸出手指，在付如年的穴口周围按压，随后慢慢的插入手指。

　　就像是温宴明想的那般，那地方十分紧致、炙热。

　　他呼吸顿时变得更加粗重。

　　付如年则仰起头，忍不住轻轻哼出声。

　　即便那地方才被用过，但温宴明技术不行，手指插入的时候毫无章法，把付如年给弄疼了，又怕打击到温宴明，不好叫停。

　　他喘了几声，待温宴明的手指增加到三根，在后面模拟完抽插的动作后，付如年从后座上爬起来：“我来。”

　　骑乘！

　　他之前和岑易彦玩的那种！

　　温宴明几乎是瞬间便激动起来，乖乖的坐在座位上。

　　付如年长腿一跨，坐在温宴明的身上。

　　他自己草草扩张了一下，便扶着温宴明的肉棒，对准穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

　　穴口十分紧。

　　温宴明硕大的龟头往里慢慢挤了进去，也幸好付如年下面湿了一片，才不至于太过难过。

　　但看着此时的温宴明，付如年仍旧觉得有些难为情，他偏过头，不再去看温宴明，而是低低的呻吟出声。

　　他的身体还未完全来得及适应，温宴明便重重往上一顶。

　　“啊！”

　　肉棒没入半根，付如年伸手牢牢抓住温宴明的肩膀。

　　他眼尾有些发红，似是要哭出来了一样。

　　温宴明一看见这样的付如年，便觉得兽欲完全被激发，他不需要谁教，便按住付如年的肩膀，把他往下重重一按，同时身体猛地再次一顶。

　　两个人的身体完全契合在一起！

　　付如年身体猛地一抖。

　　太……太爽了。

　　他不由自主的夹紧双腿，断断续续的喘息道：“宴、宴宴……动一动……啊！啊唔……”

　　温宴明没什么经验，完全不知道做这种事情要循序渐进，快感累计起来才更让人满足。他只以为，做这种事情就要追寻快感，所以在听到付如年的话之后，便双手掐着付如年的腰，每一下都顶的十分重，像是要将囊袋都塞入付如年的身体中。

　　温宴明一点过渡时间都没给付如年，只知道插入，抽出，再插入……

　　硕大的龟头一下下顶开柔软的地方，摩擦的付如年浑身都燥热起来，极致的快感像是电流一样，从两个人相连接的地方一路窜到付如年的全身。

　　“唔，我不行、啊，你慢、慢一点……”付如年声音中带着一丝哭腔。

　　温宴明却完全无法控制自己的感觉。

　　一切都仅凭本能。

　　他又一次重重的撞进付如年的身体。

　　付如年仰起头，难耐的发出一声长长的呻吟。

　　这一次，温宴明果然不像是之前那般，立刻就射了，他一直坚持到十几分钟，才终于射了出来。

　　温宴明长长的出了一口气。

　　两个人身上都有些大汗淋漓的感觉。

　　虽然仅仅只有十几分钟，付如年却有种已经过去很久的感觉，他尾椎骨都有些麻木，一时身上一点力气都没有，只能趴在温宴明的身上粗喘。

　　不过，让付如年惊讶的是，原本已经疲软的肉棒，竟又硬了起来！

　　温宴明抽出付如年的身体，撕开剩下的套，套在自己的肉棒上。

　　他对准了付如年柔软的地方，再次重重一顶。

　　“……我、我不行了，宴宴，饶了我吧。”

　　付如年被一连顶了十几下，每一下都像是被顶到了身体的最深处，忙软声求饶。

　　温宴明心中一动：“你若是学猫叫，我就饶了你。”

　　付如年嗓子都有些哑了，他脚趾蜷缩在一起，实在是受不住，只能妥协，又有些难为情，最后只得轻轻道：“喵~”

　　然而，温宴明在听到付如年的这声喵叫后，反而更加兴奋！

　　他换了个姿势，直接将付如年翻过身按在车座上，拉起付如年的一腿，重重顶入其中。

　　“唔！你……你说好放开我的……”付如年说话断断续续，语气也软绵绵的。

　　温宴明：“你也说过，让我做两次，这第二次还没射，怎么能结束？”

　　说罢，便重重在付如年的身体里碾，一副舍不得离开的模样。

　　车摇晃的顿时更厉害了。

　　


	3. 以貌服人 第56章下

第五十六章 下半部分  
　　付如年惊了一跳，忙伸手抱住岑易彦。

　　岑易彦的臂力惊人，抱着付如年上了楼，便将付如年直接扔在床上，期间脸不红气不喘。

　　待付如年仰躺在床上，还未回过神时，岑易彦便伸出手，直接拉着付如年的双腿，将他拉至床沿，他掀开付如年的裙子，霸道地将付如年的内裤褪了下来。

　　如今，付如年身上仍旧穿着那套女仆装，只是下面空荡荡的了。

　　他又怎么会不知道岑易彦想做什么？

　　忍不住笑了笑，付如年便顺从的分开双腿。

　　他的腰微微拱起，穿着白丝的腿分在两侧，裙子耷拉下来，从岑易彦的位置，只能隐隐约约的看到付如年的下体。

　　他眼睛眯起，伸手去摸付如年的腿。

　　付如年身材虽然瘦削，但大腿上到底还是有肉的，摸起来手感不错，皮肤光滑，那处肉十分娇嫩，摸起来很软。

　　付如年不禁低声喘息。

　　岑易彦便跪坐在床边，在付如年的大腿上亲吻一下。

　　付如年嘟囔道：“快帮我把这个去了。”

　　岑易彦闻言，便直起身体。

　　付如年也坐起来，两个人合力将假胸给去了，将那胸扔到一边，付如年松了一口气，他眼睛亮晶晶的，抬眼看向岑易彦，主动揽住岑易彦的脖子，与他接吻。

　　舌头在口腔中肆虐。

　　付如年忍不住轻哼了两声。

　　岑易彦这才松开付如年，他伸手在付如年的屁股上狠狠捏了一把，说：“没有这个手感好。”

　　付如年呆了呆。

　　或许是因为刚刚接吻完，付如年的大脑有些缺氧，半晌才想到，岑易彦这没头没尾的一句话，是在回应之前，付如年问他假胸好不好摸的话。

　　……这都过去多久了，岑易彦才回答，反射弧也太长了吧。

　　付如年刚要开口，便只觉得捏着他屁股的两只大手动作起来，原本软软的屁股被揉捏成别的形状，一时间又痛又爽。

　　付如年身体一软。

　　经过之前那么多次的欢爱，付如年已经有些食髓知味，也知道那件事情有多快乐，此时眼睛水汪汪的看着岑易彦，忍不住小声说：“老公，我想要……”

　　岑易彦眸色顿时变得深了些许。

　　他将自己身上的衣服褪去。

　　付如年一看见岑易彦粗大的肉棒，便觉得呼吸都有些急促起来。

　　岑易彦那地方很粗很长，顶端微微有些翘起，让人看了便忍不住血脉喷张。此时硕大的龟头上流出透明的粘液，岑易彦将那粘液全部都蹭到付如年的屁股上，同时拿了润滑过来，倒在手中，给付如年扩张。

　　付如年便维持着双腿大张的模样，仰着头低低喘息呻吟。

　　付如年到底是不怎么锻炼，再加上岑易彦的行为，导致他没一会儿便觉得腿上无力，干脆将穿着白丝的小腿直接架在岑易彦的肩膀上。

　　岑易彦一手拍了拍付如年的腿。

　　这就像是一个讯号一样。

　　付如年眯起眼睛。

　　小腿被岑易彦的手握住分开到两侧，张开到几乎最大，裙子被撩起来，蕾丝边放置在付如年的小腹上，岑易彦做完这一切，却半晌没动，只是看着胸膛起伏的付如年。

　　他看付如年的脸，看付如年的身体，看付如年的腿，还看付如年的下体。

　　明明是同样的构造，但此时岑易彦看着，却觉得，这世上可能没有任何人，比付如年还要更美了。

　　付如年正闭着眼睛，等着岑易彦的动作，却见那头迟迟没反应。

　　他愣了愣，抬头看去。

　　岑易彦的眸子里有一股说不出的温柔。他一手按在付如年的腿上，见付如年看他，这才微微动了动身体。

　　付如年只觉得下面微微有些发凉，紧接着，一个炙热的东西顶在他的穴口处。

　　他不可抑制的紧张起来。

　　“慢、慢一点。”付如年叮嘱道。

　　“好。”岑易彦答应一声。

　　硕大的龟头慢慢挤进付如年的身体中，付如年忍不住弓起身体，难耐的发出声音：“啊……有点……大，痛。”

　　他的眼角忍不住沁出眼泪来。

　　岑易彦也吐出一口气。

　　他伸手摸了摸付如年的额头，就像是在安抚一般，不过动作也没停，仍旧坚定的将整根肉棒插入了付如年的身体里。

　　当整根没入的时候，岑易彦根本不给付如年喘息的机会，他双手捏住付如年的腰，把人往自己身边重重一撞！

　　肉体撞击在一起，房间中登时发出啪的一声响。

　　“啊！”

　　付如年大喊出声。

　　下面就像是被什么东西破开一般，异物感十分强烈，明明应该是痛苦的事情，但同时又有一种微小的酥麻感从两个人相连接的地方往头皮上窜。

　　岑易彦小幅度的抽送起来。

　　巨大的肉棒一进一出，身体的甬道撑开又缩回，一次次摩擦着前列腺点，快感快速的累积起来，直达顶峰。

　　付如年不用看，便知道自己被岑易彦插硬了。

　　他张着嘴，有些口干舌燥，一手紧紧抓着身下的被单，胸膛起伏的更加剧烈了。

　　岑易彦敏锐的注意到付如年动情了，他便按住付如年的腰，在他的身体上大开大合起来，每一次都只留一个龟头在付如年的身体里，然后再重重的顶撞进去！

　　他的速度并不快，且十分有规律，但即便如此，付如年也有些承受不住……

　　不行……

　　要死了……

　　付如年的身体泛红，整个人就像是被朝霞笼罩，他哭喘着喊道：“不……要、要被操死了，慢一点……求求你慢一点……老公……”

　　然而，这话却只会让岑易彦更激动。

　　岑易彦看着付如年泛着粉的脸颊，与他接吻。期间，他重重的顶弄几下后，便停了下来，随后将付如年抱起来。

　　付如年便窝在岑易彦的怀中，双腿跪在床上被岑易彦操。

　　身体软的不行。付如年的喘息声充斥了整个房间，他下面被顶的几近麻木，前面难受得紧，便忍不住伸手去撸自己的肉棒，没一会儿便随着岑易彦的顶弄释放出来。

　　眼前像是闪过一道白光般，付如年久久不能动弹。

　　然而，他爽了，岑易彦却还没有射。

　　岑易彦抱着付如年，再次跌进柔软的床铺中。

　　他微微侧过脸，一边撞击付如年的身体，一边温柔的亲吻付如年穿着白丝的长腿。

　　随后，他将付如年身上的裙子推到最上面，俯下身体含住付如年的乳头，牙齿在付如年的乳头上微微的摩擦，身下却发了狠一般，一下下像是要嵌进付如年的身体里。

　　付如年之前才刚刚射过，仍旧在高潮的余韵中，身体异常敏感，上下都被如此对待，更是觉得像是无法控制身体一样。

　　他微微颤抖着，伸手推了推岑易彦的头，声音中带着哭腔：“疼……”

　　岑易彦却只是抬眼瞥了付如年一眼，没说话。

　　他的舌头在付如年的乳珠上慢慢的舔过，又含了含，突然问：“现在是谁在干你？”

　　付如年脑子发蒙。

　　他半睁开眼睛，看着面前的岑易彦：“是……”然而，刚开了一个头，身体便被岑易彦一顶，剩下的话付如年便说不出口了。

　　岑易彦见状，缓和了动作，等付如年的回答。

　　付如年喘了口气。

　　他伸手抱住岑易彦，慢慢的说：“是先生，岑易彦先生……岑易彦在干我，我是付如年。”

　　几乎是话音落的瞬间，岑易彦却重重的插入到付如年的身体深处！

　　“啊！”

　　付如年没防备，忍不住发出一声尖叫。

　　岑易彦的眼睛紧紧的盯着付如年，不愿将身下人的任何一个表情遗漏，他的动作又凶又狠，像是打桩机一样，一下下的撞着心爱之人。

　　付如年屁股都被撞红了一片，又接连射了两三次，最后实在是没有存货了。

　　岑易彦抱着付如年的身体。

　　他的手掌按着付如年的背部，将他使劲儿的往自己怀里按。

　　突然，岑易彦下面那原本就已经让人觉得十分霸道可怖的肉棒，竟又胀大了一圈似的，而岑易彦的动作又快又急，撞的付如年身体都快要散架了，才猛地插入数十下，在付如年的身体中射了出来。

　　滚烫的精液尽数进了付如年的身体里。

　　付如年张嘴，竟是被岑易彦干到失声，他身体略微有些抽搐，半晌才一软，窝在了岑易彦的怀中。

　　他的头靠在岑易彦的胸膛上，一动也不想动。

　　力气全部被抽干，付如年只觉得累，他闭上眼睛，也不管岑易彦的那东西还在他的身体里，竟直接睡了过去……

　　


	4. 第七十六章 下半部分

第七十六章 下半部分  
　　付如年在某些事情上行动力很强。

　　他直接贴近了宋势，柔软的唇迎上去，与宋势接吻。

　　而宋势则充分证明了他自己是语言上的巨人，行动上的矮子。

　　之前宋势还说，喜欢付如年，是想一辈子深入付如年身体的喜欢，但是等两个人亲吻着到了床上，宋势却完全一副不知道该如何深入付如年的模样。

　　付如年只好问：“有润滑剂吗？”

　　“都有。”宋势说。

　　付如年：“你……”

　　付如年想问，难道宋势连小黄片都没有看过吗，最起码也应该知道怎么做吧？但是付如年一抬眸，便与宋势认真的目光对上。

　　付如年看了宋势一会儿，低语道：“既然宋大少是第一次，那不如由我主动？”

　　宋势柔和了眉眼：“好。”

　　宋势找来了润滑剂和避孕套。

　　付如年虽然有些害羞，但毕竟之前和岑易彦以及温宴明做过很多次，手法上就熟练很多，他将自己的内裤脱掉，双腿大张着坐在床上，将润滑剂打开后，想了想，又改成跪趴的姿势，慢慢的给自己润滑。

　　这还是付如年第一次需要自己动手。

　　自己的手指进入自己的身体……总觉得有些怪异，付如年面上通红，尽量不去注意宋势。

　　宋势则待在一旁，静静的看着面前的美景。

　　付如年虽然长得很高，但因为身材较瘦的缘故，此时趴在床上，给人一种赏心悦目的感觉，而他正面对着宋势，头部距离宋势的胯部很近……

　　宋势几乎瞬间就有了感觉。

　　他下面昂扬挺立，涨得实在难受。

　　宋势忍不住看着付如年的动作，伸手去抚摸。

　　就在付如年觉得终于润滑的差不多的时候，宋势也自己撸了一发。

　　付如年见状，眨眨眼。

　　他心想，这应该不算温宴明说的两次中的一次吧……

　　不过这时候，付如年也懒得去想那么多了，扩张后的他只觉得下面空虚的厉害，再加上之前身体就被岑易彦等人调教的对这种事情很欣喜，此时便有些忍不住。

　　付如年直接将宋势往后一推，跨坐在宋势的身上。

　　他的腰微微往前顶了顶，两个人的肉棒顿时挨在了一起。

　　付如年看着虽然都已经勃起，但明显一大一小的肉棒，突然想起旧恨来，忍不住扯住宋势的耳朵，轻声问：“那次在洗手间，你是不是笑我下面小？”

　　宋势一怔。

　　他本来面上便已经通红，此时更是用无辜的眼神看着付如年，说话都有些断断续续：“洗手间……不，我当时是觉得，你那地方很可爱……”

　　……很可爱，和小的意思应该差不多吧。

　　付如年有些挫败。

　　他轻哼一声：“没关系，反正和你在一起，我也不需要用那玩意儿……”

　　这话，反而像是自我安慰一般。

　　付如年的手指在宋势的胸膛上抚摸，没一会儿就感觉那地方更硬了，他微微往后靠了靠，拿出避孕套，认真的给宋势戴上。

　　宋势的呼吸更粗重了。

　　所有的准备工作都已经做完，付如年抬起屁股。

　　他扶着宋势的肉棒，对准自己身体后面的穴口，慢慢的将那大家伙吃下去。

　　“啊……”付如年仰起头。

　　爱人的肉棒实在太大，其实也是一个让人很无奈的事情——每次付如年觉得都已经进入很多了，但仔细摸一摸，其实也只是刚进入一个头罢了。

　　蘑菇头挤入付如年的身体中，像是一个楔子一样，付如年后背不由自主地紧绷起来。

　　他呼出几口气，放松了一些，随后便感觉一双大手在自己的腰上游离。

　　付如年看去。

　　宋势忍的也很辛苦，但仍旧温和的说：“不着急，我们可以慢慢来……”

　　付如年被宋势的手撩的有些情动，后面似乎也不那么难受了，他换了个姿势，继续往下，他忍不住咬住下唇，呼吸急促，只感觉那硕大的肉棒一点点进入身体……

　　半晌，才总算是坐到了底。

　　“唔……宋、宋大少……”付如年身体不敢动，他喃喃的喊着。

　　宋势并没有平躺在床上。

　　他身体微微弯曲，就是为了方便之后抱付如年，此时便连忙伸出手，揽住付如年。

　　不过这些动作，也导致他在付如年身体中的大家伙动了起来。

　　“唔！”付如年猛地夹紧双腿。

　　20cm的家伙又长又粗，进入付如年身体的时候，不管怎么样，都能直接接触到让付如年疯狂的那一点，所以即便只是动了动，也磨蹭到了付如年的前列腺点上。

　　付如年的眼角流出了些生理泪水，不过更多的却是满足……

　　他很快适应了身体里的东西，便身体微微往后扬了扬，一手按着床，一手扶着宋势的肩膀，上上下下前前后后的摇晃起来。

　　很快，付如年的面上便更红了，身体也泛起了粉。

　　太美了……

　　宋势忍了一会儿，到底是没忍住。

　　他伸手扶住付如年的腰，低声问：“我可以动吗？”

　　付如年一愣。

　　他眼神中带着一丝迷茫。

　　这宋大少，都到了床上，怎么还……还问这种问题？若是想动，直接动就好了啊……

　　正好付如年自己动了一会儿，已经有些累了。他平日里不怎么锻炼，体力跟不上，没一会儿就觉得累极了，当然点了头。

　　付如年原以为宋势在他点了头之后，会仍旧温温柔柔的，却没想到，宋势竟直接握着付如年的腰，用力的往上顶弄起来！

　　恰好当时付如年要往下坐，两个人如此一来一去，只听房间中发出一声大大的‘啪’的声响。

　　“啊——”

　　宋势的肉棒进入到了一个极深的位置，而付如年则挂在宋势的身上，身软腿软，彻底没了力气。

　　宋势的呼吸突然变得急促起来，他又连连的往上顶了数十次，紧接着，付如年感觉到身体中的肉棒又胀大了一圈，随后宋势搂着他的手越来越紧，半晌才总算是放松下来。

　　这就是射精了。

　　付如年心想，宋势可比温宴明那个家伙厉害多了，第一次还坚持了这么久。

　　两个人仍旧保持着拥抱着的姿态，付如年全身都有些累，一动也不想动，将头靠在宋势的肩膀上小口小口喘息着，突然感觉怀中的身体僵硬了一下。

　　“怎么了？”付如年低声问。

　　宋势没说话，但是仍旧埋在付如年身体里的肉棒，却在瞬间胀大了……

　　付如年轻笑出声。

　　他直起身体，去看宋势的脸。

　　宋势的眸子在看到付如年的一瞬间，露出一丝不自在的神情，不过很快便是一副温和的模样。

　　付如年愣了愣，觉得宋势可能是害羞了。

　　但也不能就这么继续。

　　付如年按着宋势的肩膀，刚要站起身，给宋势换个套，宋势却突然伸出手，重重的将付如年按了回去。

　　刚滑到穴口的巨大的肉棒又猛地刺入身体，摩擦着付如年的那一点，付如年顿时呻吟出声。

　　宋势的目光盯着付如年的脸看了半晌，哑声说：“想做……”

　　付如年哭笑不得的看着宋势，哄道：“不是不做，只是那个套套用过了，要换新的。”

　　宋势一愣，这才让开些许。

　　付如年扔给宋势一个新的套套。

　　宋势却捏着那套套，说：“你给我套。”

　　付如年一挑眉。

　　宋势原本有些强势的语调一收，温柔喊道：“年年……你给我套好不好？”

　　那语气中带着一股蛊惑的意味。

　　反正也不是什么大事儿。

　　付如年败下阵来，便认认真真的给宋势套上套。

　　即便宋势已经射过一次，但现在依然十分激动，付如年蹭了一手的水。

　　他想了想，突然看向宋势，将手指放入唇中。

　　宋势：“……”

　　宋势的眸子瞬间变深了一些。

　　付如年勾引了宋势一通，不过却不想再自己动了，他之前选择脐橙，也只是刚刚看到了橙子罢了，此时累了一通，便直接后仰躺在床上，利落的将双腿架在宋势的肩膀上，懒懒道：“干我。”

　　宋势早就等不及了。

　　不过他却并没有急匆匆的插入付如年，而是用手指在付如年的身体里摸索了好一阵。

　　手指比较纤细，付如年没一会儿就有些受不住，带着哭腔的声音道：“宋……宋势，快进来……”

　　宋势的身体一顿，他皱了皱眉头，突然改了风格，一手按住付如年架在他肩膀上的腿，一边扶着硕大的肉棒，往付如年的身体里挤。

　　刚刚已经被插入过一次，宋势又用手指搅弄了一遍，付如年后面又软又湿，自然很容易就容纳了宋势的那东西。

　　没等付如年适应，宋势便大开大合的在付如年的身体中顶撞起来。

　　这一次，比第一次的宋势要更用力……

　　付如年被顶的呼吸都零碎起来。

　　他只觉得全身都像是火烧一样，忍不住舔了舔有些干的唇，眸子要睁不睁的看着宋势。

　　也就是此时，他才发觉，宋势看向他的目光，像是要把他吞吃入腹一般，带着一股说不清道不明的强势。

　　付如年怔了怔。

　　“宋……宋澜？”付如年下意识喊道。

　　宋势的身体猛地一撞，狠狠的刺入到了付如年身体最深处！

　　这一次比之前任何一次都要狠，付如年后背都忍不住拱起来，他伸手去抓宋势撑在他身体两边的胳膊，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，他哽咽道：“轻、轻一点……”

　　宋势胸膛剧烈起伏。

　　他又撞了付如年好几下，才突然露出一个笑容来：“你怎么突然喊起他的名字了？”

　　“我……”付如年轻咳一声，“刚、刚看你的目光挺吓人的，我还以为……”

　　“不。”宋势摇头，“他是个……恐同，怎么可能会做这种事。”

　　付如年也想起了这件事，感觉自己真是糊涂了。而这种时候提起宋澜，也让付如年觉得有些不好意思，仿佛他在期待宋澜出现一样。

　　付如年忙点头，又拉着宋势的胳膊哀求：“那、那大少轻一点好不好？你刚刚撞得我好痛……”

　　宋势听到这话，果然温柔了许多。

　　付如年被宋势的九浅一深干的浑身酸软，只觉得整个人在棉花糖一样的云层中。

　　直到宋势射了，付如年还有些食髓知味。

　　他双腿圈着宋势的腰身，完全把温宴明说的两次抛却脑后，撒娇道：“我还想要……”

　　宋势身体一顿。

　　不过这一次倒是利落很多，他也不用付如年做什么，自己就换了套套，随后搂着付如年，再一次顶入付如年的身体中。

　　夜很长，两个人交缠在一起的肢体抱得紧紧的，仿佛永远都不会分开……

　　


	5. 第120章 中间部分

第一百二十章 中间部分  
　　付如年轻笑一声：“做1那么累，我当然不想动。不过，在你上我之前，我想问问，你之前在浴室里干什么呢？”

　　说到最后，付如年坏心眼的身体往前靠了靠。

　　聂谦昊：“……”

　　话题重新回到浴室里，聂谦昊一张脸顿时红透了。他看着此时的付如年，觉得箭在弦上不得不发，便索性道：“我以为自己要当0，但是又没有经验，之前就去查了一些资料，特意清洗了……那个地方。”

　　付如年：“……真的？”

　　聂谦昊：“……我骗你做什么。”

　　付如年忍不住笑出声来。

　　聂谦昊也太有意思了吧？竟然自己清洗……真的是非常自觉了。付如年双手抱住聂谦昊的脖子：“好吧，真相大白……谦昊……”

　　付如年的声音都变得软了许多，聂谦昊眼睛一亮，欺身上前——

　　房间中的温度略低。

　　聂谦昊将暖气打开。

　　他一双大手毫无章法的在付如年的身上抚摸。

　　付如年身上痒痒肉比较多，触碰几下之后，他便忍不住闪躲起来：“别……”

　　聂谦昊瞧了瞧付如年泛着粉的面颊，低下头，含住了付如年的乳头，用力的吮吸起来。

　　“唔。”付如年皱了皱眉头。

　　男性的乳头其实并不是特别敏感，但或许是因为之前和岑易彦等人玩的多了，付如年只觉得一阵阵小小的电流从那地方传递出来。

　　他忍不住轻声呻吟。

　　聂谦昊听到这声音，就像是收到了鼓励一般，他更加卖力，一手也往下伸去，握住付如年的那地方，上下撸动起来。

　　撸了一会儿，聂谦昊停了一下，往下看去。

　　付如年神色迷离：“你看什么？”

　　聂谦昊：“……感觉手感不一样。”

　　付如年一愣，忍不住抬脚去踹聂谦昊，恼羞成怒道：“不就是那地方大了一点么？有什么了不起的？”

　　聂谦昊直起身，眼疾手快的直接握住付如年的脚。

　　他目光定定的看着面前躺在床上，不着寸缕的付如年。

　　因为之前想踹聂谦昊的动作，导致他一腿抬起，将下面的春色完全暴露了出来，而另外一条腿，则仍旧柔顺的挂在聂谦昊的腰上，这种姿势，让聂谦昊只觉得整个人都激动起来。

　　付如年的面容上则带着一丝恼怒，但更多的害羞，他几乎全身都泛着粉色，在聂谦昊的目光下，像是一条被按在砧板上的鱼。

　　接下来的一切，都由聂谦昊来掌控。

　　聂谦昊轻轻吐出一口气。

　　他拿起之前准备好的润滑，一手摸到下面，帮付如年润滑。

　　手指进入那炙热的地方，聂谦昊抿着唇，有些紧张。

　　他生怕惹付如年不开心，让付如年不舒服了，所以动作上就显得有些小心翼翼。

　　而感受着这一切的付如年，则更加心痒难耐……

　　他眼睛微微眯着，一手去抓聂谦昊的手臂，小声说：“用、用力一点……手指曲起来……”

　　聂谦昊听罢，便将插入付如年身体中的手指曲起，他虽然是第一次实践，但在之前为了努力当0，也查过一些资料，此时便慢慢的寻找着付如年的前列腺点。

　　那一点在付如年的身体中，是微微凹陷进去的。

　　没过一会儿，聂谦昊的手指触碰到一个点。

　　“呃——”付如年浅浅的呻吟声猛地变了一个调。

　　聂谦昊眼睛一亮，紧接着，便在那周围慢慢的按压。

　　付如年的反应变得更大了一些。

　　他原本抬起的那条腿软了下来，搭在聂谦昊的肩膀上，腰部忍不住往上拱，有种想将自己的身体更加贴近聂谦昊的感觉。

　　聂谦昊伸手，将床上的枕头拉过来，垫在付如年身下。

　　聂谦昊之前倒入付如年身体中的润滑比较多，没一会儿，手指已经能灵活的在付如年的身体中抽送，他有些忍耐不住，伸手将安全套套在自己早已硬起来，变得粗大的阳具上。

　　他一手扶着自己的阳具，一手按着付如年的大腿：“年年……”

　　他喊着，同时将蘑菇头慢慢的挤入付如年的身体中。

　　“谦、谦昊……”付如年的声音带着一丝哭腔。

　　两个人的手握在一起。

　　付如年只觉得一个硕大的东西劈开了自己的身体。所幸的是这几个人尺寸都一样，而付如年并不是第一次，也就没有那么疼了。

　　炙热的甬道被粗大的阳具慢慢填满。

　　等到了最深处的时候，付如年的喘息已经变得有些剧烈。

　　聂谦昊也禁不住发出一声轻喘。

　　原本凹陷的前列腺点，此时因为阳具的进入，也被撑得凸显一些。

　　聂谦昊等了一会儿，目光一直停留在付如年殷红色的唇上，他低下身子，与付如年接吻，随后慢慢的抽出一点自己的阳具，又凶狠的顶撞进去。

　　“啊！”付如年没防备，当即忍不住叫了一声。

　　他一手紧紧的抓住聂谦昊的手指，哑声说：“你……你轻一点。”

　　聂谦昊眸色猛地变深。

　　终于得到自己的心上人，聂谦昊完全忍受不住，将付如年压在身下时，心理上的满足感已经盖过所有，而现在，付如年竟然还在床上，用这种可怜的表情，可怜的语气，说让他慢一点……

　　他怎么可能慢的下来？

　　聂谦昊轻轻的抽动自己的阳具，一下一下，慢慢顶着付如年的身体。

　　每次进入深处，付如年都觉得有一股说不清道不明的感觉，由两个人相连的地方传递到身体的各个部位，让他浑身都变得绵软，一点儿力气都使不出来。

　　他忍不住发出一声轻轻的呻吟，像是小猫爪子一样，挠着人的心肺。

　　聂谦昊突然顿了一下。

　　他毕竟是第一次，哪能忍受的了付如年这么勾引？

　　几乎没几下，聂谦昊就射了出来。

　　他的眼睛看了一眼一旁的闹钟，发觉才过去没多长时间，顿时耳朵有些发红。

　　这也……

　　太短了吧？

　　万一付如年嫌弃怎么办？

　　聂谦昊坚定了神色，抽出半硬的阳具，匆忙套上新的套子……

　　付如年原本正闭着眼睛享受，突然没了动静，只觉得有些空虚，他微微喘息着，睁开眼睛，便见聂谦昊冲他恶劣的一笑，随即抬起付如年的腰，重重顶入！

　　“唔！”付如年身体猛地紧绷，“太……太深了……”

　　聂谦昊这已经是第二次了，却营造出第一次的假象。

　　他不住动作，每一下都几乎顶到最里面，同时一手握住付如年的腰。为了转移付如年的注意力，他问：“年年，我和他们几个人比起来，谁弄你弄的爽？”

　　付如年：“……”

　　又来了……

　　付如年之前就觉得，说不定每上一个人，都要被问这个问题，但他也没办法，谁让这几个人格，都这么争强好胜？

　　付如年正想着，聂谦昊的动作又重了一些：“怎么不说？”

　　他干脆掐着付如年的腰，往前顶的同时，拉着付如年的腰，往自己的身边拉，两边同时动作，再加上粗大的阳具，每次都会摩擦着那一点，导致付如年只觉得巨大的快感涌上全身。

　　“……你。”付如年崩溃道，“你……是你，别弄了……”

　　“真的？”聂谦昊动作果然缓和一些。

　　“真的……真的，是你。”付如年认真的说。

　　聂谦昊总算是满意，接下来倒是没再这么干，而是九浅一深，慢慢的抽插。

　　他似乎很享受现在的场景。

　　一连又插入了将近四十多分钟，聂谦昊才觉得差不多了，他加快了自己的频率，第二次射了出来。

　　付如年轻哼一声。

　　隔着套子，并没有精液的射入感，所以付如年其实并不能感觉聂谦昊到底是不是射了，虽说中途聂谦昊停了好一会儿时间，但付如年也在意。

　　见此时聂谦昊长出一口气，似乎很爽的样子，他才后知后觉的想，聂谦昊和温宴明都是第一次，但聂谦昊就很厉害，坚持了这么长时间才射第一次。

　　啧啧啧。

　　只走了一会儿神，付如年便看向聂谦昊。

　　聂谦昊抽出埋在付如年身体中的阳具。

　　他压在付如年身上，亲吻付如年的嘴角。

　　付如年小声说：“困了，睡吧。”

　　聂谦昊：“好。”

　　聂谦昊偷偷摸摸的将两个套子全部扔了，又收拾了一番，随后拿了被热水浸过的湿毛巾来，小心的帮付如年擦拭。

　　经过这么长时间的摩擦，付如年的那地方看起来红的不像话。

　　聂谦昊看着看着，脸突然红了。

　　等差不多清理完，聂谦昊将毛巾洗了，重新回到床上，紧紧的抱着付如年睡了过去。

　　免费的三千字！作者码字不易，希望小天使们能继续支持quq

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　作者码字不易，看完的小天使记得回去给作者一个爱的抱抱啊！不过评论里一定不要写作者开车了，不然章节会被锁的！么么叽！


End file.
